


A Taste of the Old World

by GoldieClaws



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Oneshot, Original Character(s), Original Non-Binary Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldieClaws/pseuds/GoldieClaws
Summary: Above the clouds in the deep cavernous bowels of Kazuki Peak, The Old Everwyrm had grown used to her life of solitude. The sound of the howling wind was now a calming lullaby, the black sprites a friendly face, the stone walls a comforting cocoon.All was perfect, with no one daring to climb the fabled mountain to see what treasures could be found within.Yet sometimes, there are still those who are willing to brave a ferocious snowstorm to catch a glimpse of the fabled Singing Dragon, no matter how frightening a gaze they were said to have.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A Taste of the Old World

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t always do insanely stupid crossovers, but when I do…  
> Anyway, let’s get right to the point: this is something of a warm up for an AU I lovingly call my crossover fantasy... AU (it does have a legit name, I swear-). Said AU was originally just a silly story where Charlie (my main ‘sona who I can and will self ship with anything that moves) gets to hang out with Lotor from _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ (says the person who has never actively watched the show. Aha).  
> But, as time went on and the lore for this story started to expand, I began grabbing other favourites from other franchises to populate the story, with the two main ones being Ghirahim from _Skyward Sword_ (but as a dragon because why not?) and Shara Ishvalda from _Monster Hunter: World_. Why I had to pick Shara, of all characters, to go into this story I don’t know. I just think she’s neat (and yes I do refer to Shara Ishvalda with female pronouns and my reasoning is just ‘well if Kulve Taroth and the Behemoth boss are female, then who’s gonna stop me?’. Yeah, I don’t actually have any proof, I’m just a very weird type of rebel).  
> Also! I do plan on making this crossover AU a full story, I just wanted an excuse to write some Charlie and Shara interactions. Info on the black sprites themselves btw can be found on my twitter, or in the actual fic when I eventually post it (which could take a GOOD while, jsyk).  
>  **Edit:** Changed the rating to Teen because I’m big dumb dumb, not used to writing violence/fights so me thinking this fic qualifies as General Audience was a bit stupid on my part.

Intertwined with the sounds of water dripping from stalactites deep within the caverns was a gentle, rattling breath that shook the walls with each exhale. A multitude of black sprites that populated the mountain waved back and forth in time with the breathing, changing their rhythm as the creature responsible stirred in her sleep.

Obscured by shadows and perfectly balanced on two columns that had long since collapsed and were suspended high above ground, lay the Old Everwyrm. A single paw hung loosely over the edge, the faint light outlining a cluster of sharpened, deadly talons. Her wings, a mass of spindly fingers that were more akin to that of a spider than a dragon, rose and fell as she slept. Her lips peeled back every now and again, revealing a row of teeth that one could easily mistake as far too human.

She was dreaming peacefully when suddenly, from out of nowhere there was a  _ SMACK!  _ Of something large and heavy hitting solid stone.

Shara Ishvalda‘ s eyes snapped open and she was immediately on alert, being careful not to fall from her perch to the ground below. The sound had caused the black sprites to disappear, leaving the dragon alone to her own devices.

Quietly, she sniffed the air, then immediately stopped when the sound of claws on stone rattled down the hallway.

For some strange reason, the scent she was able to pick up was not of fur or scales, but of metal.

Shara Ishvalda’s skin started to prickle and she breathed out slowly.

Was this some kind of trick? Had a pack of hunters been brave enough to pass through the snowstorm that protected her? Was this peaceful lifestyle now dangerously close to an end?

Perhaps there was only one way to find out.

Like a cat stalking a mouse, Shara Ishvalda slunk down the hallway as quickly and quietly as she could, aiming for the main entrance of the forgotten temple she called her home. With frightening precision, she navigated through the winding corridors and broken staircases, being sure to keep a watchful eye out for any intruders.

Eventually, she reached her destination and was more than surprised at what she found there.

There was no sign of hunter footprints, or even any smaller mammals that would have carried them up the mountain path.

Instead, she was greeted by the prints of a much larger monster, possibly even the same size as her. They looked relatively reptilian in nature, with details of scales already melting into the floor.

Shara Ishvalda hissed, now wishing it had been hunters instead. This could mean a fight to the death over territory she wasn’t willing to give up or share with this newcomer. They certainly had a lot of nerve coming here. Perhaps she should give them a much needed welcome.

Bending down, she sniffed at the prints and was shocked to find that they smelt of the same metal from before.

How odd.

Not only that, it was some kind of metal she had never smelt before. There was a very strange… warmth to it, that Shara Ishvalda couldn’t quite place. Was this beast a man made creation? Or perhaps one that had long since developed its own will to live? Either way, they most certainly didn’t have anyone’s permission to stay.

Turning around, Shara Ishvalda followed the scent back into her home, staying close to the walls and being wary of corners so she couldn’t be suddenly attacked.

Eventually, she entered what she knew as the hunter’s hall.

On either side of the room were lines of a dozen statues, each supposed to wield different weapons and sport various types of armour. Some had fallen apart and lost their horns or faces due to age. Others had been used as a scratching post for the Everwyrm, turning them into nothing more than a shapeless, shredded hunk of stone. The room always glowed with a strange, ethereal light that would eventually end up making her feel sick, so Shara Ishvalda decided it would be best not to hang around and chase after her adversary.

But then, a tiny glint caught her eye.

She turned her head and stepped back, one paw raised in defense and her head low to the ground.

A single figure sat atop a statue that had long since lost its head, calmly cleaning a small dagger with the edge of their red cloak that ended with a cream coloured wool trimming. Underneath, they wore what looked like black leather armour, their arms and legs covered in white wrapping. On top of the wrapping was a type of armour Shara Ishvalda had never seen before. They looked almost like scales, but not ones that had been carved from a beast she was familiar with. The mystery creature’s scent still lingered in the air, clouding the figure’s own in a thick mist.

She dared to step forward, revealing more of herself in the light.

Noticing her presence, the hunter looked up from what they were doing. They were much younger than the grizzled, veteran hunters Shara Ishvalda was used to, with long brown hair that must have reached all the way down their back. Their fringe was long too but she could still clearly see their eyes which met her own with mild surprise.

Shara Ishvalda felt her body tense as the hunter studied her. Perhaps they were trying to work out how much she was worth. As an Elder Dragon, she was well aware why people used to hunt her. She was rare, one of a kind, and thus incredibly valuable and sought after.

Then, out of nowhere, they laughed. If her eyes could go any wider, they would have at this.

“This place yours, huh?” Their voice was soft and playful, evidently more amused than horrified by Shara Ishvalda’s overall appearance.

She attempted to growl a response, but all came out was a half-hearted wheeze. Immediately she stopped and bared her teeth in frustration.

Of course. She’d had no need to use her voice for years now. For all she knew, she’d long since lost it during her time in solitude.

“Sounds like someone’s been breathing in too much smoke. Perhaps you should get out more.” Said the hunter, returning to cleaning their knife.

Shara Ishvalda clicked her tongue in annoyance.

Never, in all her days, had a person reacted so… disinterested in her. This newcomer spoke as though she were a longtime friend of theirs, not a dragon with many a frightening ghost story to their name. She wasn’t going mad, was she?

She clicked her tongue again, but the hunter remained undistracted.

Breathing out loudly through her nose, she stepped forward. For now, the monster in her halls could wait. She had other things to deal with.

Slowly, she crept to the foot of the statue, making sure to arch her head up as unnaturally as possible to scare them. Alas, it continued to do nothing for her.

“I’d be careful with those claws of yours,” they said, peering over the edge to look down at her, “might take an eye out with those things.” At that, they winked at her.

Shara Ishvalda hissed, leapt up onto her hind legs and placed both paws on either side of the statue. She opened her jaws with all her teeth on display, making direct eye contact with the hunter.

“Ohhh, I get it. You want to play  _ that _ game. Hold on.” There was a soft  _ tink  _ of them placing the knife beside them, then they lay on their stomach and leaned over the edge. Carefully, they placed both hands over their eyes and forced their eyelids open.

The statues weren’t tall and it would be far too easy for Shara Ishvalda to reach up with her fangs and swallow them whole. But something about the hunter’s actions was so strange, she couldn’t help but recoil slightly at their weirdness.

She was an old dragon and had seen her fair share of people of all ages during her lifetime. She’d seen them run from her in terror, attack her in self defense or in hopes of being the one to drag her battered carcass back down the mountain and parade her around like the trophy she was.

But never, in all her days, had she expected one to ‘fight’ her by means of a staring contest. Was this human mad?

Curious, she tilted her head to one side, her hiss changing to that of a confused wheeze. This made the hunter smile.

“Don’t think you can distract me, it wont work.”

Taking it as a playful challenge, Shara Ishvalda opened their mouth even wider and tilted her head back, peering back at them down the bridge of her nose.

Their smile grew even more, until their eyes randomly drifted off to the side, distracted by something out of view.

Suddenly, the spell was broken.

An almighty force struck Shara Ishvalda from the back, ripping her away from the statue and slamming her to the floor. The impact dazed her and made everything around her spin unnaturally.

Desperate to see her attacker, she clambered to her feet but was tackled once more, sent flying head over heels over the stone tiles. She hissed furiously in a bid to scare her assailant away, turning her head in their general direction.

A black dragon as large as she was stared her down with two pairs of red eyes, head low to the ground with a row of orange fangs on display. A pair of large canines like that of a sabretooth pointed outwards, shining brilliantly in the light. Upon their head, like a surreal otherworldly crown, were two sets of black horns that ended in deadly, sharpened tips. Their six red and yellow wings were not leathery however, but like those of a bird. A dozen longer feathers trailed across the ground, kicking up dust here and there. Their tail lashed back and forth aggressively, ready to pounce. 

Shara Ishvalda got on her feet a second time, never taking her eyes off her assailant. A whiff of metal reached her and she gritted her teeth. Her hiss now changed to that of a strained wheeze, ready to fight.

“For GOD’S SAKE you idiot, do you have to ruin everything?!” The hunter shouted from their perch, but Shara Ishvalda was too angry to listen.

Jaws snapping and limbs flailing, she charged the dragon with as much strength as she could muster, determined to shatter those horns before they had a chance to wound her.

But to her shock and horror, the dragon sidestepped her with expert grace. In an attempt to correct herself, she spun around but did so too sharply, making her ankle go under her weight. Now on her back, the dragon placed a clawed foot on her chest, pinning her to the ground. Snapping and snarling, they pulled their head back and brought it back down with the intent to drive their horns deep into her skull. She barely had time to dodge as the horns buried themselves in solid stone like it were paper. She felt a small trickle of blood just under her right eye from where the horns had grazed her.

But then the dragon pulled their head back and she took the opportunity to roar in defiance at them. If this was how she was destined to die, she would not go silently. In response the dragon roared back. It was like steel scraping against stone and so ear splitting she could have sworn she was momentarily deaf from it.

“Can you stop being a show off for  _ ONE SECOND  _ and just leave the poor wyrm alone!?” Snapped the hunter once more over the din. “We don’t even  _ live  _ here and here you are, killing things for no reason!”

The dragon turned to their companion and hissed furiously. Before they could be told off once more, they turned back to Shara Ishvalda, growling. But then, the growl caught in their throat.

The black sprites had returned, floating around Shara Ishvalda’s head and resting on the dragon’s paw, her chest, and the ground around her. Some peered curiously into the holes created by the dragon’s horns, but most looked up at her opponent like someone who had never seen a dragon before.

As she felt her heart rate slow and the adrenaline leave her body, Shara Ishvalda looked up at the dragon, who in turn was studying the sprites with a strained expression. She didn’t need to be told that they were well aware of what the sprites represented.

Chuffing, their removed their paw from Shara Ishvalda’s chest, making the sprites that had settled there float down to the ground like falling leaves.

Their turned their head to the hunter and whined.

“Well, that’s what you get for jumping first and asking questions later, moron.” They stood up. “Now help me down before I starve to death.”

Clearly embarrassed, the dragon walked over to the statue and Shara Ishvalda watched as the hunter carefully stepped onto the beast’s head and was lowered to the ground. Once there, they jumped off, spun around and smacked the dragon hard across the mouth. They hissed in outrage, but it was clear they knew they’d deserved it.

With eyes still locked on the duo, Shara Ishvalda rolled onto her stomach and tried to stand up, only to collapse out of fatigue. She wheezed softly to herself, frustrated with these turn of events.

Noticing this, the hunter stepped forward and the dragon followed.

“ _ Do not! _ ” They snapped, spinning around and staring them down. “The only good you’re going to do is get in the way.”

They reached into their pack and pulled out a water container and a thick cotton wipe. They stepped forward and out of instinct Shara Ishvalda hissed in response. Immediately the dragon bristled and hissed back, but the hunter remained unperturbed.

“Shut up.” They said in a commanding tone. The dragon stopped and although it wasn’t aimed at her directly, Shara Ishvalda stopped too. Despite the dragon’s power and incredible strength, even they didn’t want to cross the hunter’s wrath.

Lightly, the hunter dragged a finger underneath their eye and held up the water.

“For here.” They said.

Too weak to argue, Shara Ishvalda closed her mouth and put her head back down.

Again, it would be too easy to summon a burst of strength and devour the hunter within seconds, but what exactly would she gain? The black dragon would beat her senseless, and to die weak and wounded was not the last memory she wished to have as she drew her last breath. It was clear the hunter was angry with their companion at harming her and wished to help, even if it puzzled her beyond belief.

She closed her eyes as the hunter lightly dabbed the cloth against her skin, talking softly to her.

“You’ll have to pardon my travelling companion, he’s too used to using violence as his answer to everything.”

The dragon sat on his haunches and opened and closed his mouth in a sarcastic manner.

“Be quiet and go keep an eye on the entrance. I don’t want people suddenly appearing and thinking it’s OK to start attacking wounded creatures.” They turned to face him. “Or are Seraph Dragons like you supposed to be useless?”

The dragon snorted and stood up, holding his head high. They chuffed twice and turned to leave, walking as though he were off to an important event.

The hunter rolled their eyes and turned back to Shara Ishvalda.

“Just so you know, I may call him an idiot and he can act like one sometimes, but he is smarter than he looks.”

She breathed out her nose in response, which seemed to humour the hunter.

“Yeah. He’s bad at giving off good first impressions.”

They removed the cloth to clean off the blood, soaking it with a fresh coat of water. Shara Ishvalda couldn’t help but smile as some of the droplets touched her skin.

Slowly, as the hunter tended to her, she felt her fear and anger start to fade. The hunter knew what to do, and it was clear they wouldn’t let the black dragon get away from this fiasco without a proper hiding. Her body would ache for a good few weeks, yes, but at least she was still alive and breathing. And even then, it didn’t sound like this duo planned on staying. The peace and quiet would soon return and she could forget any of this ever happened.

“Oh! Also, talking about explosive introductions,” started the hunter, returning to cleaning her wound with a gentle hand, “Name’s Charlie by the way. What’s yours?”


End file.
